KENCAN PERTAMA
by Porsche 356A
Summary: Kencan pertama yang seharusnya berkesan bagi Sena, tapi berantakan karena ulah sang pacar sendiri. Tapi apa benar memang tak berkesan?/ Yaoi. ShinSena.


**Disclaimer: Eyeshield 21© Riichiro Inagaki**

 **Yuusuke Murata**

 **Rated: T**

 **Warning: Yaoi. ShinSena. OOC (maybe). Typos.**

 **.**

 **KENCAN PERTAMA**

 **.**

Alarm Sena bahkan belum berbunyi dari tidur siangnya saat ibunya mengetuk pintu, membuat Sena terbangun dan sedikit terkejut melihat orang yang dibawa sang ibu.

"Ada tamu untukmu." Katanya.

Sena hanya mengangguk dan mempersilakan Shin masuk ke dalam kamarnya, membiarkannya duduk di atas ranjang.

"Ini kan masih satu setengah jam sebelum waktu janji kita untuk kencan. Kenapa Kak Shin sudah menjemputku?"

"Apa kau tidak suka?"

"B-bukan begitu. Hanya saja aku merasa agak aneh Kak Shin berangkat terlalu awal. Tapi itu tak masalah bagiku."

"Ini kencan pertama kita, jadi kupikir akan buruk jika aku sampai terlambat. Makanya aku datang lebih awal."

'Ya, tapi ini terlalu awal sih.' batin Sena, sambil tersenyum maklum dengan kelakuan Shin. Agaknya Sena sedikit paham, jika ia dulu pernah jatuh cinta saat SMP meski pada akhirnya menjadi cinta sebelah tangan, Shin baru pertama kali ini merasakan perasaan yang sama. Ia pasti kikuk dan bingung bagaimana harus bersikap. Rasanya aneh melihat Shin kebingungan pada suatu hal, berbanding terbalik dengan dirinya yang biasa ia lihat sebagai seorang pria yang gagah dan tegas. Tapi Sena senang mendapat pacar yang sangat perhatian dan pengertian.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku senang Kak Shin ada di sampingku." Ucap Sena tanpa beban sambil ikut duduk di sebelah Shin.

Shin yang baru pertama kali diperlakukan begitu manis, merasa tersipu malu dan semakin bingung dengan ajaran Sakuraba tentang apa yang harus dilakukan oleh orang pacaran. Ia datang begitu awal juga karena Sakuraba yang menyuruhnya.

"Kalau berangkat sekarang bioskopnya belum buka. Kak Shin ingin menunggu disini atau kita jalan-jalan dulu ke tempat lain?" Tanya Sena meminta pendapat Shin.

"Kalau kita jalan-jalan dulu waktunya tidak akan cukup, pasti nanti terlambat ke bioskop. Aku ingin menunggu disini saja, tapi kalau kau ingin pergi tidak masalah." Jawab Shin penuh pengertian.

"Tidak, Kak Shin benar. Kita tunggu di rumah saja." Balas Sena. "Aku ambil minum dulu, ya." Katanya sambil beranjak keluar. Shin hanya mengangguk, sambil tanpa sengaja matanya terpaku pada paha Sena yang terekspos jelas karena hanya memakai celana pendek sepaha. Sena yang menyadarinya buru-buru keluar, benar-benar malu dilihat oleh pacarnya dalam keadaan yang demikian. Meskipun sesuatu yang wajar beberapa bagi banyak pasangan untuk memutuskan membuat anak, tapi bagi Sena dan Shin, mereka tidak tumbuh dalam didikan yang demikian. Mereka bukan kudet, mereka terhormat.

Di dalam kamar, Shin meremas wajahnya sendiri. Dan rasanya ia juga ingin mencolok matanya.

.

Sebelum membuatkan minuman untuk Shin, ia pergi ke belakang rumah. Mencari celananya yang agak panjang dan tertutup di antara jemuran ibunya, tapi tidak ada. Sena baru ingat bahwa jemurannya sudah dilipat sejak semalam. Ia mengerang kecewa, lalu kembali masuk ke dapur. Bergegas membuat minuman untuk sang pacar.

.

Shin sedang menonton TV saat Sena masuk sambil membawa nampan yang berisi minuman dan camilan. Ia meletakkan nampan tersebut di meja yang ada di depan TV, lalu kembali duduk di sebelah Shin. Diraihnya selimut untuk menutupi pahanya, tapi apa yang dilakukan oleh Shin sungguh di luar dugaan. Ia mencegah tangan Sena untuk melakukannya, sambil menatapnya begitu dalam dan berkata,

"Tidak usah. Kita kan sudah pacaran." Katanya kalem sambil tersipu malu, lalu perlahan ia membaringkan kepalanya ke paha Sena. Tertidur di pangkuannya. Sena tak keberatan, ia hanya kaget. Selama ini Shin memperlakukannya sebagai rivalnya, sedangkan Sena sebaik mungkin bersikap hormat pada Shin. Meskipun terkadang ia sangat kekanakan dan malah terlihat seperti adiknya Shin. Tapi sekarang mereka telah berada pada tahap yang berbeda, mereka adalah sepasang kekasih sekarang. Jadi bukan masalah jika mereka bersikap layaknya sepasang kekasih.

Sena tersenyum simpul melihat Shin yang bersikap manja padanya, ia senang sekali. Akhirnya perasaan mereka saling terhubung, dan yang perlu mereka lakukan hanyalah menjaga perasaan tersebut agar tetap utuh.

Sena mengelus-elus rambut Shin dengan sayang, mencoba menyalurkan cintanya melalui sentuhannya. Tapi Shin tak hanya diam menikmati kelembutan tangan sang kekasih di kepalanya, naluri laki-lakinya mengatakan untuk meraih tangannya dan ikut merasakan kelembutannya di bibirnya. Mengecupnya tak kalah sayang, membuat Sena terkikik melihat tingkah pacarnya yang begitu manis.

.

Shin menggenggam tangan Sena erat sambil tetap menahan matanya ke layar televisi, menonton acara konser Linkin Park yang disiarkan secara live, band favorit Shin. Kepalanya mengangguk ringan mengikuti irama musik yang keras, membuat Sena kegelian merasakan gesekan rambut Shin pada kulit pahanya.

Sena sebenarnya agak kesal, jam sudah menunjukkan filmnya akan segera dimulai. Mereka sudah benar-benar terlambat. Tapi Shin tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan pergi kencan setelah ini atau sekarang, teralihkan oleh konser band favoritnya. Dan Sena juga tidak menyukai musik rock atau musik-musik aliran keras lainnya. Sena benar-benar bosan, Shin tak mencoba mengajaknya bicara atau mencoba memperhatikan raut kesal wajahnya. Acara musik itu benar-benar menyebalkan bagi Sena, disiarkan secara live tanpa jeda iklan, yang sebenarnya lebih manusiawi daripada acara pernikahan artis yang disiarkan live berjam-jam non-stop, atau acara sidang pembunuhan yang sebenarnya sarat akan kepentingan pribadi. Tapi yang penting sekarang adalah, Sena ingin nonton film Suicide Squad yang sudah Shin janjikan.

"Kak Shin?" Panggilnya lirih mencoba menarik perhatian pacarnya.

"Hn?" Gumam Shin tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Jadi, apa kita akan pergi kencan?"

"Tentu saja."

"Jam berapa? Aku siap-siap sekarang ya!"

"Terserah."

Jawaban Shin mengembangkan senyum di wajah Sena, membuatnya bersorak dalam hati. Ia memindahkan kepala Shin ke atas bantal yang diambilnya, lalu bergegas mengambil pakaian dari lemarinya dan pergi ke arah kamar mandi.

.

Shin tidak tiduran saat Sena keluar, ia duduk di ranjang sambil masih mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya ringan, ikut menyanyikan lagu Waiting For The End yang dibawakan oleh Chester Bennington dan Mike Shinoda dalam bisikan. Jaketnya tak lagi ia pakai, tergeletak di sebelahnya yang duduk dengan nyaman. Sena merasakan firasat buruk.

"Kak Shin, aku sudah siap. Ayo berangkat!" Kata Sena berdiri di sebelah Shin. Shin menoleh sebentar, lalu kembali menatap ke layar TV. Dan menjawab dengan santai,

"Sebentar lagi, ya. Konsernya belum selesai."

"Kalau menunggu konsernya selesai, filmnya keburu habis. Sekarang juga sudah lebih dari jam tiga, filmnya sudah dimulai dari tadi."

"Tidak akan. Konsernya sebentar lagi pasti selesai, rata-rata konser hanya satu setengah jam. Mereka tidak akan kuat bernyanyi lebih dari itu. Aku sudah biasa nonton mereka di YouTube."

"Kalau sudah biasa nonton di YouTube, kenapa tidak nonton di YouTube saja?"

"Beda nonton di YouTube dan di TV, sensasinya lebih menyenangkan."

"Tapi nonton film download-an dan di bioskop itu juga beda." Kata Sena merajuk.

"Kalau begitu nanti kita nonton di jam tayang malam saja. Biar bisa nonton dari awal." Kata Shin menyanggah tak mau kalah.

"Aku tidak akan diijinkan pulang terlalu malam."

"Kalau begitu kita nonton film besok, sekarang kita nonton konser dulu. Setelah ini baru kita jalan-jalan keluar." Kata Shin sambil menarik tangan Sena agar duduk di sebelahnya. Sena menurut, meski wajahnya cemberut. Ingin menangis, ia sudah terlanjur dandan. Tapi kencan mereka benar-benar telah gagal.

Shin sebenarnya sadar dengan kekesalan Sena, tapi entah kenapa bukannya merasa takut dengan kemarahan sang pacar, ia malah senang melihat raut wajahnya yang seperti anak kecil. Terlihat lucu dimata Shin, apalagi selama ini Sena hanya memasang wajah hormat dan sayang padanya. Shin ingin mereka lebih dekat, dan bersikap apa adanya layaknya sepasang kekasih. Tak ada yang perlu ditutupi.

Sena malas menonton konser yang diagung-agungkan Shin, ingin mengganti channel tapi remot dikuasai oleh sang pacar. Diambilnya ponsel yang ada di meja sebelah ranjangnya, mencabutnya dari kabel charger. Ia buka aplikasi Facebook, hendak membuat status, dengan maksud curhat atau melampiaskan kekesalan.

 _'Apanya yang kencan? Katanya nonton film, tapi malah nonton konser urakan.'_

Tak sampai lima menit, kicauannya sukses menarik perhatian teman-teman dunia mayanya.

 _Monta Magic mengomentari kiriman Anda._

 _*Monta Magic: Ciee, Sena! Baru jadian sudah marahan. :-D_

Sena gugup dengan komentar yang demikian, buru-buru ia membalas.

 _*Sena K: Tidak marahan, kok! Kami baik-baik saja.^^_

 _*Sakuraba: Lalu kenapa buat status begini? Diapakan sama Shin? Hayo! ^^_

 _*Sena K: Tidak apa-apa. Tadi hanya sedikit kesal.^^_

Sena me-log out facebooknya, tidak mau berlama-lama menanggapi mereka. Bagaimanapun juga ini adalah masalah pribadi, Sena tidak mau terlalu mengumbarnya ke publik, meskipun sadar bahwa dengan membuat status tadi ia sama saja mengatakan masalahnya pada dunia. Tapi tetap saja ia tidak akan menghapusnya, ia ingin Shin akan membacanya nanti, sehingga ia menyadari kesalahannya. Tidak, Sena tidak gengsi untuk mengatakannya secara langsung, tapi ia takut. Ia tidak punya cukup keberanian atau keterbukaan untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

Sekarang beginilah dia, memainkan game Farm Heroes Saga yang meskipun sudah ia mainkan sejak dua tahun yang lalu, tapi masih saja tertahan di level 467.

Setengah jam kemudian, konsernya selesai, tepat di saat Sena benar-benar kehilangan minatnya. Shin mematikan teve, lalu mengecek kearah ponselnya sebentar. Setelah itu barulah ia memerhatikan pacarnya, menatap pada wajahnya yang terlihat seperti baju yang tidak pernah disetrika selama setahun. Kusut, kusam, kucel. Untung tidak bau.

Shin tersenyum melihatnya, lalu berdiri di depan pacarnya.

"Ayo, keluar!" Katanya yang diabaikan sang pacar. Sena hanya menunduk sambil mencabuti bulu-bulu yang ada di selimutnya.

"Ayoo!" Kata Shin lagi sambil menarik tangan Sena agar beranjak dari tempatnya. Dengan hati kesal karena tidak jadi menonton film Suicide Squad, ia ikuti pacarnya. Meski sebenarnya ia tak ingin pergi, tapi sudah terlanjur dandan. Masa' hanya di kamar saja?

.

Sena hanya diam saja sepanjang perjalanan, begitu juga dengan Shin yang memerhatikannya dalam diam. Ia telah berhasil memancing kekesalan pacarnya, tapi masih belum menemukan cara untuk menjinakkannya. Mereka berjalan sepanjang area taman, bukan taman tempat pertama mereka jadian. Melainkan hanya taman yang ada di sekitar rumah Sena, hal yang semakin membuat Sena kesal, tapi tak disadari oleh sang pacar. Hingga akhirnya Shin mengajaknya duduk di salah satu bangku taman yang ada di dalam sebuah bangunan berbentuk stroberi, Sena hanya menurut mengikutinya. Shin tak lantas ikut duduk, tapi berpamitan untuk membeli minuman dan sedikit camilan, juga meminta Sena untuk menunggu dengan tenang.

Tak berapa lama kemudian Shin datang, tapi bukannya bergabung dengan Sena, ia malah menyeret pacarnya keluar bangunan dan menggiringnya ke sisi lain yang ada di taman tersebut, ke tempat permainan berada.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sena keheranan.

"Kurasa sebaiknya kita naik bianglala, disana lebih privat." Jawab Shin. Sena hanya menggumam mengiyakan permintaan sang pacar.

Sena duduk di sisi yang berseberangan dengan Shin, sambil melihat pemandangan senja di sekitar kota yang semakin jelas ia lihat seiring dengan semakin naiknya bianglala, dan berharap dalam hati pacarnya akan lebih peka pada suasana hatinya. Shin memandang Sena yang terlihat tak menikmati kencan mereka, ia sadar bahwa daritadi ia sudah merusak 'nafsu' pacarnya. Mungkin ia harus berhenti menggodanya.

Shin beranjak dari duduknya ke sebelah Sena, lalu memberikan sebungkus es krim padanya.

"Aku membelikanmu es krim." Katanya. Sena menerima es krim tersebut tanpa berkata apa-apa dan diam saja seperti tak berniat untuk memakannya, Shin memandangnya geregetan.

"Makanlah sebelum meleleh! Kau tidak mau menerima pemberianku?" Hardik Shin. Sena menoleh ke pacarnya, tidak ingin menyakiti hatinya akhirnya ia membuka bungkusnya meski setengah hati. Dan saat ia hendak menggigit es krimnya, ia menyadari satu hal. Es krim itu berbentuk hati dan berwarna merah muda, seolah-olah Shin sedang berbicara dengannya melalui es krim tersebut. Sena mengalihkan pandangannya kearah pacarnya, menatapnya begitu dalam, Shin membalasnya dengan satu senyuman yang penuh makna.

"Maaf, hari ini aku sudah sangat menyebalkan. Tapi aku mencintaimu dan aku janji, besok kita nonton semua film yang kau inginkan."

Sena menatap Shin penuh haru, lalu memeluknya erat seolah-olah Shin akan lepas darinya.

"Kak Shin!" Seru Sena.

"Iya?" Jawab Shin penuh jenaka.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, aku sudah tidak marah." Balas Sena malu-malu meong.

"Kalau begitu hapus statusnya." Sena mendongakkan kepalanya sambil cengengesan, lalu mengangguk patuh.

"Haik!"

"Satu lagi." Kata Shin memperingati.

"Apa?"

"Cium aku!"

Dan Sena melakukannya begitu ringan, penuh suka cita. Membiarkan kekasihnya melumatnya, mengabaikan senja yang semakin tenggelam. Dan bianglala yang sudah turun. Tak melihat pada tatapan horor beberapa orang tua yang menggandeng anak-anaknya. Ya, meskipun kencan pertama mereka gagal, ia akan tetap menikmati ciuman ini.

 **.**

 **YA-HA!**

Mungkin di ff ShinSena saya selanjutnya, saya akan membuat lemon. :-D

Terimakasih sudah membaca, gaes!

 **BONUS:**

 _Shin: Sakuraba, aku butuh bantuanmu!_

 _Shin: Hei, Sakuraba! Balas pesanku!_

 _*Sakuraba: Iya, iya. Ada apa? Tidak sabaran sekali._

 _Shin: Aku ada masalah. Bantu aku!_

 _*Sakuraba: Iya, ada apa? -_-_

 _Shin: Sena memakai celana pendek. Pahanya terlihat._

 _*Sakuraba: Lalu?_

 _Shin: Aku merasa aneh, dan menurutku itu tak benar. Tapi anehnya aku menyukainya._

 _*Sakuraba: Itu namanya kau terangsang. Itu wajar, Sena pacarmu dan dia milikmu. Kau mencintainya. Aku malah sudah melakukan yang lebih dari itu dengan Riku._

 _Shin: Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan?_

 _*Sakuraba: Biarkan naluri laki-lakimu bertindak._

 _Shin: Aku tidak mengerti._

 _*Sakuraba: Tidurlah di atas pahanya._

 _Shin: Apa tidak apa-apa?_

 _*Sakuraba: Tidak apa-apa._

 _Shin: Sena tidak akan marah?_

 _*Sakuraba: Tidak akan._

 _Shin: Darimana kau tahu?_

 _*Sakuraba: Dari sekarang aku yang juga sedang kencan. Jadi, berhenti menggangguku! Aku juga perlu mengurus pacarku._

 **.**

 **TOUCHDOWN!**


End file.
